TCP After
by piggycat350
Summary: A continuation. TCP 2 years after the epilogue. Just when they thought everything had settled down...
1. Prologue

Tokyo Crazy Paradise fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own TCP (no matter how much I wish for it, it never comes true)

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic EVER. I really hope it sounds plausible and please review, though I'm not sure whether there are still people out there reading these TCP stories. Please feel free to give me 'constructive criticism', don't worry, my heart can take it.

This story takes place around two years after the epilogue. Enjoy (hopefully)!

* * *

"You there! What did you just do?! I saw you bend your head downwards when I walked pass! Don't DENY it!!!" This one-sided exchange was ended with sounds of someone being beaten up, or rather, more like being mauled by a ferocious animal.

_She has not changed a single bit, even though it has been 2 years since her identity as Wakasa's daughter was exposed. Ryuji shook his head, smiling slightly, but it's good, I like every single thing about her, even her stubborn character._

"Aaah!! Why can't those guys get it into their heads? I mean, come on, it has been 2 years. You would think they have learnt their lesson after being beaten up so many times during those first few months!" Tsukasa fumed, storming her way over to Ryuji's side.

_She is so beautiful, even more so when she is angry. Now, if only I could get her to keep her hair long and dress more femininely…_Ryuji smiled slightly, having thoughts that would probably get him killed if Tsukasa could read his mind.

"Oi! Are you even listening? What's this?! Are you laughing at me?!" A fist came flying towards Ryuji's face, which was blocked rather easily.

"It has been 2 years, you ought to start getting used, if not, be used to it by now. Otherwise, at the rate you're going, I think that was the sixth man you hospitalised this week, Kuryugumi's going to be toppled from its top position, just because our seisai hospitalised most of our men," Ryuji stared hard at Tsukasa, watching her reaction.

As expected, a blush coloured her face, "Whom are you calling the 'seisai'? I haven't agreed to anything yet! Anyway, you know me. Do I look like a person who wants people to respect her? ………… Wait, that came out wrong."

_I really can't stand her._ Ryuji could not stop smiling, as he watches Tsukasa mumble to herself. _I really…_

"Anyway! Have you prepared for the graduation ceremony? It's the week after, you know! Really can't believe I'm finally graduating! Especially since Shige-chan (principal) decide to give us final exams! Thank goodness for Akira!" Tsukasa smiled, thinking back to the exam period.

_Taku-nii was a _monster._ He made me feel as if I'm an idiot, just because I didn't know how to answer a few, fine, more like _9 out of 10_ questions he asked. But still, it just shows that Taku-nii doesn't know how to teach. After all, I understood what Akira taught me, just like back then, when we had our first exams._

Ryuji turned and saw Tsukasa smiling very sweetly. _I don't see her smiling like that to me before…_He placed his face next to Tsukasa's and when Tsukasa turned to face him, their faces were only inches apart, giving her a shock.

"WHAT are you trying to do?!

"Nothing really… it's just that I don't like you mentioning his name and smiling so happily at the same time. So as punishment…"

Seeing the gleam in Ryuji's eyes, not unlike when a tiger sees his prey, Tsukasa inched backwards. Trying to stop the inevitable, she tried to explain, " Wait, are you angry because I didn't ask you instead? Come on, you had so many meetings to attend to everyday during that period of time, for the restructuring of Kuryugumi. Remember?!

Though I have no idea how you manage to score better than even though you had no time to study. Anyway, you're not that petty are you?!"

"Doesn't matter how good your explanation is. You should know when it comes to you, my feelings become all mixed up and I end up showing you my true feelings. That was what you wanted right? Besides, you should start getting used to this as well…" Ryuji grabbed Tsukasa's arm and closed the remaining distance between their faces.

…_love her so much_


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own TCP, sadly

Author's notes: You have no idea how happy those reviews made me. I was even smiling when I went to bed (I sound dorky don't I?) Anyway, thank you, for taking time to read this and actually review it as well. Now that I know there are people reading these fanfics, I won't feel lie a goose when I put the stories up. Moving on, when I started writing this fic, I had in mind the entire story but I realised it's short. So please have patience with me while I write it, fatten it, edit it and present the story to you guys. Ok, enough with the rambling and on with the story…

This chapter is a direct continuation from the previous chapter…

* * *

After a moment of kissing, Tsukasa pulled her face away. "WHAT do you think you are doing?!"

Ryuji just managed to slip his hand up Tsukasa's shirt when she caught his hand in an iron grip.

_Damn. Just when I thought she was going to let me go further…it's all because of that protector… otherwise, I could have at least…Shoot… _

Seeing Ryuji's unrepentant face, with those protesting eyes staring at her as if it was her fault, Tsukasa tightened her grip, "What's with that look, mister? You should have expected this… After all, I'm not like you. I do have my moral values and that includes no going any 'further', at least until we're… we're…umm…"

_Until we're… married? Is that what she's trying to say?_ Looking at Tsukasa blushing and stammering, Ryuji can't help but smile. _Is she trying to say she'll marry me without using certain words…? Because she doesn't need to. I still remember her promise 2 years ago._

_"I'll stay by your side forever. I'll protect you. I won't let you die before me…" _

Smirking, Ryuji watched Tsukasa squirm, trying to complete her sentence. _But I won't remind her, yet. I like seeing her trying to squirm her way out of this. Aah… She's trying to change the topic._

"Anyway, I just don't want you trying anything funny with me, or you'll face the consequences. Also, I came to find you because I wanted to tell you Bun-san is looking for you before you…you…umm…you… distracted me. That's right! Go find Bun-san. Hurry." Tsukasa released her death grip on Ryuji's hand and tried in vain to shoo him to the door.

_Finally I can feel my fingers again. _Being Sandaime-like, Ryuji did not want to ask Tsukasa to release his hand, resulting in his blood circulation to his fingers to be cut off, causing his fingers to turn purple. _I'm not going to budge. If Bun-san needs to find me, he'll come looking. I want to spend more time with her. I don't see her enough._

"I'm not going. Bun-san would find me sooner or later, why make it easy for him?" Ryuji pouted, not unlike a spoilt child.

Amazed at how childlike Ryuji was behaving, Tsukasa laughed outright, "My gosh! You're actually pouting! Like a baby, man… I should get a picture of this and place it at Kamo-san's shrine. He'll LOVE it…Wait! I _do_ have a camera… give me a minute, don't stop pouting, ok?"

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Tsukasa fumbled in her jacket before whipping out a phone.

"Ta-daah! Now… Where is the camera…? Hmm…" Pressing several buttons on her phone, "Nope, that's not it…neither is that…eh…" Tsukasa mumbled under her breath.

By now, Ryuji was staring at her phone. _She never carries a phone, even when I give her the latest model…_

"I'm glad my misery is your entertainment, but where did you get that phone? You refused all my phones. And you shouldn't be able to afford one, since you're still paying off your debt…"

"Gee… thanks for reminding me how poor how I am. You should be glad now, I've totally lost the mood to take pictures." It was Tsukasa's turn to pout.

Still extremely curious, Ryuji grabbed her phone and examined it, "What's so special about this phone anyway, the ones I gave you were way better. Also, you've yet to tell me. _Who_ gave you this?"

Panicking, Tsukasa tried to grab her phone back but Ryuji put it out of reach. "Be careful!! It's precious! Taku-nii gave me the phone, Sho and Toshi both have them too… Be careful because it came from Taku-nii's hard-earned money. There! I've told you everything, Mr. Nosy. Are you satisfied?!"

_Hardly. _Seeing how preciously Tsukasa treated her phone, Ryuji felt a twinge of jealousy. _It's a 180-degrees different from how she treated what I gave her._

Crossing his arms, and feigning an air of indifference, "Hmph! I can give you phones that are much better than that."

Sighing and giving her head a shake, "Ryuji, you were the one who said I was still paying off my debt, how would I dare receive any 'gift' from you?" Memories of the past still haunted her.

_Looks like she still holds a grudge from how I treated her in the past and she calls me petty!_

Watching Tsukasa caress her phone gently, wiping off smudges and smiling happily as she did so, Ryuji felt jealous. _Why can't she treat me as gently as that? Wait a minute. She's unguarded… _Ryuji started to move his face closer for another kiss.

But Tsukasa was ready for him and blocked his face with her hand. Angry, Ryuji pulled her arm away and tried even harder to kiss her. Their wrestling continued, even when they rolled off the couch.

"Why don't you just let me kiss you!"

"Why don't you stop trying to kiss me!"

"Meowr?"

_Oh no! Not again…that sickening…_

"Kali!" Catching Ryuji unguarded, Tsukasa kicked him, sending him halfway across the room.

_One day, one fine day… I'm going to have to dismantle that cat. I can't even throw her away because she'll probably find her way back. _However, Ryuji can't help but smile as he watched Tsukasa wrestled with her furry friend.

"Sandaime?"

Ah…He found me. Ryuji picked himself up from the floor and looked at Bun-san standing at the door.

"Sorry Sandaime, but have you forgotten that you have that meeting with the cops from GRAVE today? Tsu-bo, I'm surprised you didn't tell him I was looking for him!" Bun-san shook his head as if he could not believe it.

_Crap. Now I remember why I don't see her enough…_

"GRAVE?! But why would you have to meet them?! Ryuji?! You'd better tell me!" Tsukasa got up from her game with Kali and stormed towards him.

_Shoot… She has got that look in her eyes. But it won't be fair to keep her in the dark. After all, it concerns her as well. But I wonder how she'll react when she finds out?_

That the counter-drug has been found.


	3. Explanations

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Chapter 3

* * *

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Wait…!" Ryuji called, as he ran after the rapidly disappearing figure.

_Damn. She's really angry. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from her._

_Bam._ The door to her room slammed shut.

_Ow. _Ryuji ran straight into the door, bumping his nose, causing it to turn bright red.

_Damn it. _" Tsukasa, would you just calm down and listen to me!" Ryuji gave his aching nose a rub as he keyed in the password to open her door.

"Tsu-" he started saying but stop in mid-speech as the door open to show Tsukasa changing into another set of clothes.

_Hmm… Damn, she changes faster and faster, she's already wearing her shirt…_

"Ryuji…" A vein started twitching near her temple, "How many times have I got to tell you to at least KNOCK BEFORE COMING IN!!!" Tsukasa gave a kick and sent Ryuji flying for the second time.

Sometime later in the car, on the way to GRAVE's HQ,

"I thought you were angry at me and didn't want to see my face. How am I supposed to know that you went to _change_?!" Ryuji was rather sulky, having been beaten up twice within the hour.

Tsukasa shook her head, sighing, "Ryuji, I _am _angry with you. But I wouldn't go so far as to _avoid_ you. I'm not that childish. Besides, how am I to avoid seeing your face, since I'm your _personal _bodyguard _and _we live _together_?! Also, you didn't think that I would not come along, right? So I had to change into something neater. What I had on was rather sweaty from all that _fighting_"

_She's right…_

"Now, you'd better not keep anything from me," In a threatening tone, Tsukasa continued, "What is this meeting going to be about? Tell me _everything."_

_I guess I can't keep it from her anymore…_

Rubbing his temples, Ryuji hesitated, "It's a long story…"

"Doesn't matter, considering the traffic these days, you've at least an hour…"

Seeing no way out of this, he sighed and began to speak.

"First, those meetings you'd thought were for the restructuring of Kuryugumi, well they were actually to discuss this drug matter. Wait! Let me finish talking before you start scolding… Anyway, the reasons I told everyone who knew to keep it a secret were because, One, you're very impulsive, don't deny it… There's no way anyone can tell how you'll react. Two, we were having exams. It doesn't matter for me but you… Well, you need all the time you can get."

"Furthermore, the counter-drug may have been found, but the effect is unknown, yet. The scientists just received the plant used to make the drug a while back. After nearly 2 years of search efforts, Rui and the task force he's leading finally managed to find the 'holy grounds' where the plant grew. Even then, it took them quite some time to figure out how to enter the place using that kagi. Apparently, the way towards the plant was booby-trapped to prevent outsiders. Primitive, but deadly. So naturally, they only just managed to retrieve and send it back."

Heaving a deep breath, Ryuji continued, "The meetings back then were to inform us the progress of the search and then to tell us that the plant has been found. The meeting we're going to now is because…"

Hanging on to his words with bated breath, "What? Because what?"

"Because the scientists have used the plant to create a counter-drug, but everyone is afraid of testing it. What if it turns out to be ineffective? That's the best-case scenario… What they are afraid of is, what if the drug causes those who are drugged to be worse…? There's no telling what the counter-drug can do… Well, so what do you think?"

Tsukasa slumped back into the seat, the need to scold Ryuji gone, frowning and thinking over what Ryuji just said. "Just give me a minute…"

_Tsukasa… Maybe I shouldn't have told her everything, after all she can't really do anything. She looks so troubled now, it's just like her, she feels responsible for everything…_

Ryuji gave her more than a minute, he gave her the rest of the car ride to think over.

Tsukasa leaned back in her seat, looking out of the window. _After so longing of hoping, praying that the drug may arrive as soon as possible, it's ironic that now that it's here, I'm, no we're, afraid of it. Should we give it a try…? But what if…?_

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa…!"

_Huh._ "What-?" Tsukasa sat up, looking around.

"We're here."

"That's fast…" Tsukasa mused as they got out of the car and made their way across the car park into GRAVE.

"Actually… not really. We actually reached much earlier. But seeing you so deep in thought, I told Bun-san to leave the car running while you thought things through. We were here for at least 20 minutes…" Ryuji gave a nonchalant shrug as they pushed the door to GRAVE open and crossed the room towards the meeting room.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! So we're late?! You should have called me….!" Tsukasa broke into a run.

_Bam. _The door slammed open and a secretary who was placing a cup of coffee on the table gave a shriek and spilled the coffee.

"Y-Yes? C-Can I h-help…?" the poor lady stammered as she tried to mop up the spilt coffee while avoiding the gaze of the scary, maybe crazy, person.

"Wait! Where's the meeting?! Is it over?!" Tsukasa whipped her head back and forth at a tremendous rate, looking for something.

_Is she trying to give herself whiplash or something?_ The secretary felt curious now, looking as the expression on the person's face change rapidly from anxiety, to disappointment, to resignation, to anger.

"RYUJI!!! This is YOUR FAULT! You-!"

"Ppfft…!"

"What's that?! How can you laugh?!" Tsukasa was so furious and upset at missing the meeting that she could feel tears coming.

"Ppfft…!" Ryuji was smirking, "What? You actually believed what I told you?! Still as gullible…"

"Huh…? What do you mean…?" Tsukasa felt confused.

Ryuji went right up to her and placed his face right in front of hers. "It means… that I tricked you… the meeting hasn't started yet… Ppfft…!"

Tsukasa felt only pure anger now. Using her fists instead of words to lecture Ryuji, she threw a punch that could probably cause a mid-size hippopotamus to fall.

Not wanting to be beaten up for the third time that day, Ryuji moved backwards quickly, dodging her punch by an inch.

_Woah… that was close, her fighting has improved. But probably because she has so much practice at home. Maybe I shouldn't have pulled that joke on her…_

Made angrier at the fact that Ryuji managed to dodge her, Tsukasa continue throwing out a series of punches and kicks that could have cause deadly harm had the opponent been someone other than Ryuji.

"Stop running away!"

"Then stop trying to beat me up!"

This exchange, her punching and him dodging, continued for a while, causing people in the vicinity to stop and stare, but at a safe distance.

"Tsu-Tsukasa…?!"

Tsukasa stopped in mid-kick and looked around.

"Akira-san!!!" She abandoned her fighting and ran towards a bewildered Akira, who came for the meeting and found a battle going on outside the meeting room.

Having not seen Akira for quite a while, Tsukasa was delighted, thoughts of causing bodily harm to Ryuji gone, and gave Akira a big hug.

"Tsukasa!" Akira, feeling glad at seeing Tsukasa as well, returned the hug.

_Hmm… it has been quite a while since I last saw her, I wonder how that guy feels seeing us hug like this…_

Akira looked up surreptitiously, and caught a furious Ryuji glaring.

_Let go of my woman, bastard._

_Make me, jerk._

Their relationship, though it has been 2 years, hasn't improved a single bit. The challenging glares exchanged by the both of them caused the lights to actually flicker, and people around feel a slight static shock.

Tsukasa, as per normal, was unaware of anything. She pulled apart from Akira and frowned slightly, "Why didn't you tell me about the drug matter? You always tell me everything…"

_Oops… looks like she found out… and she looks disappointed with me…_

Various explanations raced through Akira's mind before he settled on the "It's cops' business" excuse.

Clearing his throat, Akira explained, "Well, I was sworn to secrecy regarding this matter. If I had told you, I would have lost my job. It's because I inadvertently reveal everything every time I see you, so I kept my distance. Anyway, it seems that you found out, so it doesn't matter… right?" He was close to begging for forgiveness. Tsukasa had a way of making him feel guilty despite the situation.

Still frowning, but looking convinced, Tsukasa accepted his explanation. "Fine… so what's the situation now?"

"That's what the meeting is for… come on…" Akira placed an arm behind her back and steer her towards the meeting room.

"Ok…ok… _Ow!_" Before she walked far, Ryuji grabbed her arm, hard.

Akira, instinct taking over, grabbed her other arm. Tsukasa was now the 'rope' in this human tug-of-war.

Ryuji glared hard at Akira.

_Let go of my woman, bastard._

_Make me, jerk._

"OW! Would you both let go! I'll walk by myself!" Tsukasa wrenched her arms away, and rubbing them, she walked off towards the room.

Ryuji and Akira continued glaring hard at each other before Tsukasa interrupted their staring contest. "Oi…! Are you both coming?!"

The two stopped their glaring and walked into the room.

Compared to their rivalry, there were more important things at hand now.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter took a longer time for me to post. But at least it's longer =)

Please review and give me your thoughts on how the story is. Your reviews make me shamelessly happy and give me the inspiration to write. Thank you. Also, here I like to apologize (gets down on all fours, grovelling for forgiveness) I just realised, is it very rude of me to not reply and thank you for your reviews? I'm so sorry. Thank you, oOvioletphoenixOo, novvy, Eli, completeandtotalrandomness, for liking and reviewing my work. As long as the reviews are there, I'll promise my utmost best to write a fantastic story =)


	4. Filler: Sandaime's Surprise

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Disclaimer: Never did and never will, own TCP (starts sobbing)

Chapter: Filler

A/n: Sorry, I'm having some problems with chapter 4 of my story… so please forgive me. Instead I managed to write a filler chapter, unrelated to my story… Really sorry…

Please read this instead, while I go sort out the chapter. Thank you =)

* * *

A little over the year ago,

"She's not there…" Bun-san spoke up as Sandaime made to go towards Tsukasa's room.

"She's not there either…" as Ryuji changed direction, heading over to his study room instead.

Ever since Kamojima passed away, Bun-san had became the unofficial Tsukasa detector instead. Bun-san could see a vein starting to throb behind Sandaime's head. He hurriedly spoke up.

"I think Tsu-bo left the house early this morning… But she didn't mention where…"

Bun-san could practically the wheels in Sandaime's head moving as he thought things through.

Ryuji started walking towards his study, "Start up my computer. I remember now… I had a tracking device inserted into her bugworm (chain-like weapon). Since she carries that everywhere she goes to, I can find out her location."

Bun-san never ceased to be amazed at Sandaime's possessiveness over Tsu-bo. He walked hurriedly ahead to prepare the computer.

Ryuji sat, opened up a program, keyed in some codes and waited. A map of Tokyo soon came up, which zoomed in again and again until it was over a particular area.

All of a sudden Bun-san saw Sandaime sat very still and he could feel the threatening energy in the room. He took a peek at the screen and gulped hard when he saw where Tsu-bo was.

He spoke up, rather softly, "S-Sandaime? S-Should we go pick Tsu-bo u-up?"

Ryuji just got up and left the room, "Hmph… Why should we?"

Bun-san cringed. He had almost forgotten how scary Sandaime could actually be. He took another look at the screen.

_Sigh. Tsu-bo, why do you have to be there? Today, of all days?_

The red blinking star was over GRAVE.

Meanwhile…

Tsukasa paced up and down, outside the doors of GRAVE. She felt rather shy on going in just like that and could only wait outside.

The doors opened and a huge figure stepped outside, stretching and yawning. Tsukasa looked up, and smiled, delighted to see the person she has been waiting for all morning.

"Akira-san!"

Akira looked up, all thoughts of how tired he was gone. He covered the distance between them in two massive strides and grabbed Tsukasa in a tight hug. Tsukasa hugged him back, happy to see him.

Akira pulled away, looking at Tsukasa closely, "Why are you here anyway…?"

Tsukasa blushed, and spoke, albeit shyly, "Well… You know the new gun that Gunz Inc. had come up with? The gun that would revolutionize the entire gun industry…?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah… It's entirely unlike the other guns. Not only is it extremely light, it's also the smallest gun in the market. But since the bullets are very small as well, it is able to hold up to 30 shots. Small, but lethal. Also, usually there would be a jerk after shooting but this gun shoots very smoothly. Any inexperienced person can also…" Akira stopped, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Wait… This is top-secret. Gunz Inc. is only providing the gun to GRAVE… How do you know about this…?"

Tsukasa looked up to Akira, her eyes widening in confusion, "Well, you told me about it… Remember? I think it was last week… when I was back home visiting Taku-nii…"

Akira slapped his hand to his face. He remembered now. He had been so excited, upon learning about the new gun as well as seeing Tsukasa again, that he inadvertently told her about the gun. He's always like this, revealing secrets inadvertently in front of her.

Tsukasa continued, "The thing is… well… Akira-san, is it possible for you to get for me one set?" She looked at him, wide-eyed, appealing.

Frowning, Akira shook his head. "Sorry, Tsukasa… I don't think it's possible… Why do you want a gun anyway? You have your bugworm after all…"

"It's not for me…" Tsukasa shook her head. "You see, it's actually…"

After listening to Tsukasa's explanation, Akira felt less motivated to get the gun for her. "No. I'll get in trouble if they found out I gave one gun away…"

"Please, Akira-san. Please. I know you're able to… I'm sure there are spare sets available… I'll pay! Even if it takes the rest of my life to do so… I just want to get something for him… Please…" Tsukasa was just short of kneeling and begging.

Sighing, Akira shook his head in defeat. Tsukasa was right about the spare sets, and he could just pull some connections to get it for her. But he felt annoyed. _Just_ _for that person…_

Besides, he can never refuse anything Tsukasa asks for. He agreed reluctantly.

"Fine! You win… there's no need to pay. I can get it for you, but it would take a few hours before the request can be approved…"

Tsukasa smiled, melting Akira's heart into mush. She nodded her head happily, "It's okay, I can wait. Thank you so much, Akira-san!"

Akira sank his head in defeat and went back into GRAVE. There was no point in arguing with Tsukasa.

Tsukasa- 76, Akira- 0

* * *

Ryuji sat in the living room, on the couch with Kali by his side, waiting.

"Meowr?" Kali got up, eyes glowing red, and made her way towards the front.

_She better have a good explanation for this…_

Tsukasa entered, running madly, into the living room. "Not now, Kali… Later, okay? I'm running out of time…"

She reached his side, wheezing, and looked at the clock. She breathed a breath of relief, "Ah… It's only 11.45p.m. I've made it in time…"

_In time…?_

Tsukasa composed herself, and presented a package to Ryuji. She smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Ryuji!"

All his unhappiness disappeared. He himself had forgotten about his birthday. He didn't expect Tsukasa to have known. He could feel a small smile on his face as he took the present from her.

It was a gun, but not a normal one. He had heard rumours of this particular gun, but the company wasn't putting it up for sale. It was specially made for GRAVE.

_GRAVE… That was why she went there. To get this…_

His heart warmed at the thought. He looked at Tsukasa, nervously waiting for his reaction.

"W-Well? Do you like it? I had to wait so long just to get this…" Ryuji made no response, and Tsukasa continued, "If you dislike it, I can get you something else… Give it back." She reached to grab the present.

Ryuji lifted it out of reach. "You can't take back a present. It will do. I'll keep it."

Tsukasa smiled, relieved that Ryuji didn't dislike the gift. They sat in silence for a while, while Ryuji was busy looking at his present. It was her second present to him. The first was her promise to stay by his side. The smile on his face grew a little wider.

Ryuji broke the silence, "I want a kiss."

Tsukasa was startled, "W-What?! No way!"

Ryuji smirked, "It's my birthday, remember?"

Tsukasa gritted her teeth. She didn't want to argue. "Fine! Close your eyes!"

Ryuji was adamant, "Why should I? I'm not closing."

Tsukasa gave in. Any other day she would have argued back. She moved her face in hesitatingly, closing her eyes, she gave him a light kiss on his lips.

Ryuji smiled, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

_I love her so much._

Tsukasa pulled back after a while, and spoke through gritted teeth. "Where is your hand going?!"

He was unrepentant. "It's my birthday…"

Glancing at the clock, Tsukasa smiled, "No it's not… It's past 12 now…"

_Damn._

But what he wants, he must get. He tried to kiss her again. Tsukasa dodged and started running away.

He went after her, like a lion after his prey. Tsukasa looked back and shivered in terror at the look of determination on Ryuji's face.

"Stop running away!"

"Stop coming after me!"

Kali sat in a corner, watching the couple, waiting patiently for her turn to play.

Bun-san stood outside the living room. He felt extremely relieved that Tsu-bo remembered that it was Sandaime's birthday.

He walked away, chuckling quietly, listening to the couple arguing.

Things never change. Even if it is Sandaime's birthday.

* * *

A/n: really sorry for not doing chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed reading this filler… Sorry. I couldn't think of a proper gift for Ryuji though, any suggestions? As usual, please review and tell me what you guys thought of this story. Thank you.


	5. Decision

TCP After

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters- Never did, and never will, own TCP *sulks in a corner*

Chapter 4

Happy reading!

* * *

_"So, what we want to say is… Tsukasa, will you make the decision? Because, you are rightfully, the owner of the drug."_

_Akira looked at her. Tsukasa's mind was blank._

_What was she to do?_

_Everything is left up to her. It was a huge responsibility, one that she did not one to take up._

_If it backfires, even if people say it wasn't her fault, it would still be on her conscience._

_What was she to do?_

"-zuki! Oi! Kozuki! Are you listening?"

Tsukasa jumped slightly at the loud voice in her ear. She turned to find Tsubaki glaring at her.

They were alone sitting on a bench. Ryuji was coming later as he had something on.

"Ah… Sorry…" Tsukasa raked a hand through her short hair in embarrassment, "What did you say again?"

Tsubaki's shoulders slumped forward slightly in defeat. He shook his head.

"Nothing important, really… What were you thinking about anyway? It's not like you to be sitting there quietly, much less on a day like this. It's downright abnormal…"

Tsukasa looked around at her surroundings. People were walking around, chattering excitedly. Balloons and flowers decorated Rokuominami that day. Tsukasa leaned back into her seat.

_Asaba-kun is right. I should be happier. After all…_

It's graduation time.

Tsukasa apologized again.

"Sorry… I was just thinking about…" Tsukasa trailed off, unsure if she should reveal the existence of the counter-drug.

Tsubaki leaned towards Tsukasa, and whispered, "The counter-drug?"

Her eyes widened, and she sputtered, "H-How…?"

Tsubaki leaned back into his seat, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well… I guess you can say that a little birdie told me…" He wasn't going to say that Azuma-san heard it from Shibuya who in turn, had learned about it from Ryuji.

Tsukasa eyed him suspiciously, and shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's better that you know. That way, I can discuss with you without hiding anything… So what do you think?"

Tsubaki looked at Tsukasa, surprised.

"I thought you would be happier about it. After all, you have been longing for that piece of news since forever.

Tsukasa looked down, and sighed.

"I know… But what if it backfires? What if it doesn't work? What if-"

Tsubaki raised a hand, stopping Tsukasa from continuing with her list of possibilities.

"You have to stop that. 'What ifs' won't get you anywhere… I'm sure that you actually have the answer in your heart. I think you know what to do. Indecisiveness is not your character, Kozuki. You know what to do, so do it."

Tsukasa glanced up, taken aback, and slightly amused, by Tsubaki's sudden forcefulness.

He caught her look, and cringed, sheepishly, he added, "Well, it's just that I've seen the damage that drug did two years ago. I've seen the people and families who have been affected deeply by it, and had even lost their lives over it. So… I guess I just want everything to be over now. And people can get on peacefully with their lives. Well, as peaceful as you can get living in Tokyo these days anyway."

Tsukasa smiled, feeling rather grateful that she can speak openly with Tsubaki. She could speak with Ryuji, but he had been busy and she didn't want to disturb him.

She looked around her again, knowing that most of the people here were affected, one way or the other, by that drug.

She knew what to do now.

She gave Tsubaki a big smile.

"Thank you, Asaba-kun!"

Tsubaki, taken aback slightly by her obvious happiness, shook his head in embarrassment, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"It's n-nothing…"

Just then an announcement was made, asking everyone to proceed to the hall. Both got up from where they were sitting and made their way there.

The graduation ceremony was about to begin.

* * *

"Sato, Shimon."

Applause filled the air again as the student walked across the stage to receive his certificate from the principal.

"Shin, Akari."

More applause.

"Shirogami, Ryuji."

Silence, except for the murmurings and scattered applause, which came from only a few.

Tsukasa was furious, as she clapped even harder.

_Why are all these people not clapping at all?!_

She fumed. Only people who knew Ryuji were clapping. The major part of the audience were only interested in gossiping about the young leader of the Kuryugumi.

Ryuji appeared unconcerned, as he sauntered towards Shige-chan, and took his certificate.

Tsukasa was still disgruntled. Ryuji had improved much in the past two years. He was more mature and him leading the Kuryugumi had helped in ensuring safety of the common people.

So deep in thought Tsukasa was that she did not hear her name being called.

"Tsukasa? Oi!" A hand waved in front of her.

She broke out of her reverie, and looked around her.

"What?! It's over already?! B-But I thought they were still at 'S'…"

Takuma rolled his eyes, amazed at his sister's ability to zone out despite the occasion.

"It ended a long while ago. Come on… They're waiting for us…"

Takuma took hold of his sister's hand, and dragged her out to the cafeteria, where Sho and Toshi were busy stuffing their faces with the buffet provided. Asago and Sumire were looking on in amazement, and to be honest, disgust, at the amount of food the brothers were able to stuff in their mouths. Looking slightly nauseated, both girls directed their gazes away to look at Tsukasa.

Asago frowned.

"Baka-zuki! What took you so long?!

Tsukasa clasped her hands together, her puppy dog eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Unable to deal with those eyes of Tsukasa's, Asago sighed and turned away, waving off her apology.

Tsukasa looked around.

"Where's Asaba-kun anyway? And Ryuji?"

Sumire answered her, "Tsubaki's over there, busy taking photos with that _fan club_ of his." She shook her head in distaste. "And as for your boyfriend, well, I think he left right after he had gotten his certificate…"

Why Tsubaki wasn't here, Tsukasa understood. After all, he had grown a lot in the past two years, and girls had started to pay more attention to him. However, she wasn't sure why Ryuji had left so soon. Too busy thinking, Tsukasa had forgotten to make her usual violent objections to the word 'boyfriend'.

Before she could think much deeper, another voice called out to her. She turned to see a familiar-looking girl. The girl blushed and shuffled her feet shyly.

"Erm… Kozuki-kun… C-Can I take a p-photo with y-you?"

Tsukasa then realized that she knew the girl.

"I know you! You're that girl from the drug incident two years ago!"

She blushed harder.

"Y-You remembered? You helped m-me back then, so I want to take a photo for r-remembrance… Please?"

Tsukasa was only glad to oblige, and pretty soon, more girls were asking to take photos as well.

Her friends and family looked on in amusement. Despite the fact that people thought Tsukasa was in a 'relationship' with the Sandaime of Kuryugumi, since she had never publicly reveal the fact that she was a girl, and she had grown rather 'handsome' in the couple of years, it was little wonder that Tsukasa had a fan club of her own.

* * *

They sat together at an empty table, close friends and family only, chattering excitedly about their future plans. Only one remained rather quiet. Asago noticed this and spoke to her quietly.

"Oi, baka-zuki! Why are you so quiet? It's unlike you."

Tsukasa smiled half-heartedly. Everyone was saying the same thing to her these days.

Asago continued, "Is it because of the counter-drug? Or are you worried about Ryuji?"

Before Tsukasa could voice her surprise at the growing number of people who knew about the existence of the drug, it seemed to her that she was the last one to find out, Asago cut in.

"Before you ask, Kai told me about it. I can't help you to make any decisions regarding that. But if you're worrying about Ryuji, why don't you just go and find him?"

Tsukasa looked at Asago with huge, teary and grateful eyes again. Asago turned her head away again, shuddering a little.

Everyone looked as Tsukasa got up. Only Asago turned to Takuma and asked, "Why isn't Kaya-san here today?"

Takuma was surprised at the random question, coming from Asago no less. He understood why in an instant.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well today. So Tsukasa, hurry and go home. I entrust Kaya-san in your care…" His meaningful gaze showed Tsukasa that he knew where she was really going, but not wanting to put her in a spot, he gave her an excuse to leave.

Tsukasa smiled again. As she walked away, she turned and smiled inwardly at the sight of her friends and family talking happily.

No, to her, they were all family.

* * *

Tsukasa knew just where to find that person. She made her way cautiously through the forest on the little pathway. Having fell twice earlier on in her hurry, she stepped carefully on the path.

Finally, after stumbling a couple of times more, she reached the stairs. Looking up at the long stairway, she remembered the last time she was here. She started climbing.

_One, two, three, four_

_Kamo-san, how have you been?_

_Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen_

_It's been such a long time since I last saw you…_

_Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five_

_Were you looking over us all the time?_

_Sixty, sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three_

_Are you happy with what you have seen?_

_Eight-seven, eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety_

_Have you seen how much we have grown? How much we have changed? How much he has changed? And…_

Tsukasa panted a little as she reached the top step, and caught a glimpse of a familiar-looking back.

Tsukasa walked over silently, not wanting to disturb him.

"Kamojima…" a deep voice broke the silence. Tsukasa waited to hear more, but only silence followed.

_How much he misses you?_

Tsukasa took a step forward.

_Crack!_

She winced as the tiny sound exploded in the silence. The person in front turned.

Tsukasa froze, not because of the gun being aimed at her, but at the red rims around Ryuji's eyes.

"Tsukasa…" Ryuji breathed, as he put his gun away, "I could have killed you. You're really…"

He trailed off as she rushed forward and hugged him, knocking the breath out of him.

"It's okay… He knows. Kamo-san knows. He's happy. Don't worry…"

"Tsukasa…" Ryuji hugged the girl tightly.

Silence enveloped the two, except for the quiet sniffing.

"I miss him, so much…"

Tsukasa's heart clenched at the sad voice. She looked up and patted his cheeks, brushing his tears away.

"He's happy, you know… I saw him. So it's okay… Come…"

She led him towards a Sakura tree nearby. She then dug furiously in the soil, making a shallow hole.

Then, taking their certificates, she buried them up.

She gave Ryuji a huge smile.

"That way, Kamo-san can read them anytime he wants! He'll be so proud, that oya-baka!"

Ryuji stared at that girl he loves so much, smiling slightly.

She understood him so well.

"Well, I'm not sure why he would want to see yours… It's all average…"

Tsukasa pouted, "Well, he's an oya-baka. So it doesn't matter!"

Ryuji stretched his hand towards her, and helped her up.

"Let's go… Bun-san would be wondering what had happened…"

Together, they left the shrine, hand in hand.

A slight breeze blew through, shaking petals off the Sakura tree.

_He stood under the tree, chuckling to himself._

_That Tsu-bo knew him well._

_An oya-baka indeed. _

_Kamojima smiled, watching as the Sandaime released his hand from Tsu-bo's and instead tried to place it around her waist._

_He winced when the Sandaime's hand wandered a little too low and Tsu-bo started punching him._

_He chuckled quietly._

_Sandaime would be fine. As long as Tsukasa stayed by his side._

* * *

"Ryuji…?

"Hm…?

"I'm going to approve the counter-drug."

* * *

a/n: OMG! I'm so extremely sorry for this super late update! I was extremely stuck in this writer's block. So sorry! I'll try to update faster next time.

Anyway, my writing style changed a little for this chapter, and it's also longer =) Feel free to point out any mistakes and tell me what you think of this chapter in a **review**. Thanks!


	6. Allies and Enemies

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Chapter 5

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"She did it. Tsukasa approved the counter-drug. With helping the victims and their families in mind, she approved of the counter-drug._

_What she did not expect was the trouble it would cause in the coming future."_

"At least I hope it does not turn out this way…" Tsubaki mused aloud.

"Tsubaki-san! Now's not the time to say things like this!" Azuma shushed the young boy, who had a tendency to say all the wrong things at the wrong time.

They were at Tenkou's house, or rather castle, where he had graciously invited the Kozuki family and their friends for a post-graduation party. The old gentleman had changed in the past couple of years, opening up to others and fully enjoying his time with his only grandson. His other son and daughter-in-law would still come from time to time to harass the both of them, though the Kozuki brothers, and not to mention Masahi, would run them off each time.

"Maa-kun! Teach me how to do that as well!" The young Isahaya ran up to the other boy, where he was trying out new wrestling moves with Sho and Toshi. He had learnt quite a bit from the Kozuki brothers in these two years.

"Aah…! Don't be annoying!" Masahi folded his arm and turned away, though his ears were tinged red, "Why do you need to learn how to fight anyway? You have me, I mean, us, to protect you…"

"Eeh…!" Isahaya smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling, and grabbed the boy in a big hug.

"Oi! Let go!" His face was a bright red now.

"Aww… Maa-kun!" Sho and Toshi joined in the hug, teasing the boy.

The others look on in amusement as they watched Masahi trying to squirm his way out. Both Tenkou and Iruma were chuckling at the sight of the two boys.

The eldest Kozuki brother watched on in silence, a crease between his eyebrows.

"She'll be fine." Takuma turned in surprise, to see Ryuji standing beside him. The younger boy lifted a cigarette to his mouth and continued speaking. "Don't worry."

"The Yakuza was what got our parents killed." Takuma remained unimpressed at Ryuji's unspoken promise to keep Tsukasa safe. "You better make sure she remains unharmed. His jaw clenched, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

As Ryuji was about to reply, a fist landed on his face, catching him off guard.

"RYUUUJI! No smoking in here!" Tsukasa grabbed the cigarette and stomped on it, ignoring the shocked looks the others were giving her.

"Tsu-bo! Sandaime!" Shibuya nearly dropped his plate of food in shock. Tsukasa crossed her arm in satisfaction, while Ryuji recovered from the surprise attack, rubbing his face like a petulant child. Takuma only sighed, shaking his head as he went over to where Kaya was standing.

"Just like Baka-zuki to do that." Asago rolled her eyes, and turned to continue her conversation with Sumire.

"Ne, are you and that cop boyfriend of yours always like that as well?" A cheeky grin spread across Sumire's face as she nudged the rapidly reddening Asago.

"O-Of course n-not!" She turned her head away, refusing to reveal anymore even as Sumire continued pressing for details.

The entire place hummed with laughter and chattering, occasional shouting as Ryuji tried to kiss Tsukasa, linking kisses with celebrations in his mind, and just pure happiness. It was something like what Tsukasa always dreamt of, being surrounded by her loved ones. And these people were whom she wanted to protect.

At the expense of anything.

* * *

_"Kuryugumi? But-"_

"_Do it. I expect no failure." The coldness of his voice could be heard clearly over the phone._

"…"

_The voice continued, "Bring that katagi to me, that legendary seisai's child."_

"_Kozuki Tsukasa."_

* * *

"Will you hurry up, Ryuji?!" Tsukasa shouted from the foot of the stairs, feet tapping impatiently on the floor. "You're like an old woman, taking your own sweet time!"

_Old woman? Sandaime? _The few kumin passing by froze in horror, their thoughts in unison. Shibuya sighed; Tsukasa was going to bring Kuryugumi's Sandaime's reputation down.

"We're going to be lat-" Tsukasa stopped as Ryuji sauntered down the stairs, an irritated expression on his face.

"Old woman?" A vein twitched at the side of his forehead. "Which part of me resembles that?" He smirked, leaning towards her, "Or would you like me to show and prove you wrong?"

Tsukasa looked away, shrugging, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on, we can't keep Sakahogi-san waiting." She led the way towards the entrance.

"Sandaime…" Shibuya stepped up to the young leader. "It seems that Tsu-bo is still Tsu-bo. You can't give such vague hints." He had, over time, taken over Kamojima's role as the Sandaime's love adviser.

Ryuji stared at Tsukasa's retreating back, a small smile on his face, and followed. He need not answer Shibuya, who knew what Ryuji was thinking.

Because Tsukasa was still Tsukasa, and that was the reason Sandaime loved her so much.

The three of them stepped out of the house and made their way towards the waiting car. Just as Tsukasa was about to step into the car, a flash went off in her peripheral vision, and she turned and tackled Ryuji to the ground, causing the shot to miss them. Shibuya and the kumin present surrounded the two immediately, guns out at the ready.

Ryuji and Tsukasa got up, gun and bugworm out, alert. Only the rustling of the leaves in the wind could be heard. The sniper was gone.

"Tch. Get some people over there and search." Ryuji frowned, as he ordered the few kumin present. "Tsukasa, remain here."

"What?! But-"

"We still need to meet with Sakahogi-gumi. Come on. Get in." Tsukasa pouted at his curt tone and got into the car, reluctant to leave the capturing of the sniper to others.

"Sandaime…" Shibuya stepped closer to Ryuji, who nodded once.

"I know. Tch." His jaw clenched. "Get more people to patrol the place."

He settled in the backseat, and glanced at Tsukasa, who was craning her neck to see the progress of the search. He folded his arms, a crease between his eyebrows.

A few of their kumin had been ambushed a couple of days before. And adding in the fact that news of the counter-drug had been leaked out recently and the shooting just now, it was no coincidence. Ryuji sensed a traitor somewhere. He did not want Tsukasa to find out just yet.

It seems that Kuryugumi was being targeted once again.

* * *

"Is Kuryugumi being targeted?" Sakahogi Seiji, leader of Sakahogi-gumi, looked worriedly at Ryuji, who remained impassive but was silently cursing the guy who just revealed what he tried to keep secret.

Sakahogi continued, "I heard that your kumin got badly injured the other day. Random stabbing in broad daylight?! And also, I heard that the counter-drug has been found. Why did you keep it from us?"

"Ryuji…" Tsukasa looked sideways at Ryuji, grabbing the lapels of his coat and started shaking him. "Why did you keep these things from me?"

His brain quickly ran through a list of excuses, and settled on one. "Ah. I forgot." Ryuji looked at Tsukasa with no expression on his face.

A vein started twitching at the side of her forehead, Tsukasa took in a deep breath, and let go of his coat, deciding to hold her anger in for the moment. "Okay… So explain yourself now."

Brushing his coat, Ryuji looked at the worried Sakahogi. "You're right. We're currently investigating into the incident. News of the counter-drug is kept confidential to prevent incidents like this from happening." He frowned. "But it seems that someone had leaked the news out."

"But you should have told us." Sakahogi shook his head. "After all, it was my son who started that entire incident. We should bear the responsibility as well."

"Oi, Father!" The older man lifted a hand, silencing Yuuwa, who had been sitting in for the meeting. He pressed his lips closed, looking unhappily at Tsukasa and Ryuji.

"Sandaime… Is it possible for us to assist in any way?" Ryuji remained impassive, not wanting others to get involved in the mess.

"Of course!" Ryuji turned in surprise as Tsukasa stood up, a confident grin on her face. "We'll be glad to have Sakahogi-san's help!"

"Oi! Tsu-bo!" Shibuya tried to stop Tsukasa, who ignored him and looked at Ryuji.

"Right, Ryuji?" There was an understanding look in her eyes. "I know you don't want anymore people to get hurt, but if we work with others, this entire incident can come to a close much faster."

"Ryuji…" He looked at Tsukasa, who smiled. "We can do this together. Don't worry, I'll always be by your side."

"Disgusting."

Yuuwa spoke up, interrupting the intimate moment between Ryuji and Tsukasa, and continued, "By the way, I heard you just graduated. Congratulations. It must have not been easy for someone as stupid as you." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You little brat…" A dark aura surrounded Tsukasa, as she stomped towards the boy, who suddenly realized the danger he was in. He got up and backed away.

"O-Oi! You're in my territory here, don't you lay a finger on me!" Tsukasa continued advancing in his direction. "O-Oi! Old man, do something!"

He turned and ran out of the room, with Tsukasa right behind him. Shouts could be heard as the two ran down the corridor. The older Sakahogi sighed and shook his head, hoping that Tsukasa would actually teach his son some manners.

"Sakahogi-gumi Kumicho." The man looked up to se Ryuji standing, his hand stretched out towards him. "I hope that you can lend us, Kuryugumi, a hand." There was a determined look in his eyes.

"And end this once and for all."

* * *

Shots rang loudly in the empty room as a dark figure shot non-stop at the mannequin in front of him.

Click. The person removed and refilled the gun with a new cartridge, and took aim at the mannequin once again.

_"Shirogami Ryuji… Kozuki Tsukasa..."_

* * *

a/n: Late update, sorry. I kinda fell out of touch with the story and characters and had to reread the manga again ^^;

It's quite hard to write a proper action scene (and I'm planning quite a few of them) with no pictures, so I hope you guys can picture it with my descriptions. I'll also be editing my previous chapters, nothing major though. Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcomed ^^ I hope to write better as the story progresses.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Thanks for taking time to read the story, I hope to update faster next time around.


	7. Incident

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Chapter 6

Happy Reading!

_For ShreddingRibbons – lest Clarence the lime green parasaurolopus attacks me XD_

* * *

"Ryuuuuuji!" Tsukasa sprinted up the stairs, taking three, even four steps at a go, as she headed towards his room.

_Bam! _Unable to stop her momentum,she ran straight into the door, creating a slight impression in it. Taking a few steps back, she rubbed her nose, which was bright red, and hammered on the door.

"Oi! Ryuji!" The door opened, revealing a topless Ryuji. He leaned against the door, a smirk on his face, as he brought a cigarette to his lips.

"What's the matter?" His smirk widened, "It's not like you to come so willingly to my room."

Tsukasa sniffed, her nose aching, as she shrugged and shook her head, glossing over the hidden meaning in his words. "Why aren't you dressed?" She shoved him aside and rushed into the spacious bedroom. She slammed the wardrobe open and clawed through his clothes, practically ripping a suit off its hanger.

"What are you doing?" The door slid close as Ryuji crossed the room towards a frantic-looking Tsukasa. A pile of clothes met him in the face.

She looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"You don't remember?"

The clothes she threw at him fell to the floor. There was an annoyed look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"The re-opening of Yokosuka MegaFloat Airport is in two hours time!"

Silence.

"Tch." A vein started twitching at the side of his forehead as Ryuji finally recalled that he had been invited to the event. "Shoot."

"Hurry and cha- W-Wait! Why are you removing your trousers?"

"You told me to change."

"N-Not in front of me!"

* * *

The car was enveloped in stifling silence. Shibuya took a peek in the rear-view mirror and swallowed hard. Tsukasa had her arms crossed, an irritated look on her face, while Ryuji sported a reddish palm-print at the side of his face. Shibuya let out a quiet sigh, having heard the commotion up in the young boss's room.

"Shibuya."

"Y-Yes!"

"Can you get us there in time?"

Shibuya swallowed. "I'll try my best, Sandaime."

"Don't push the responsibility to Bun-san! It's your fault for not remembering these important dates!"

"I had many things on my mind." Shibuya shivered involuntarily at the icy tone in Ryuji's voice. However, as usual, Tsu-bo was immune to it. She grounded her teeth and snapped back.

"You ought to have remembered! After all, you had a hand in destroying the place two years ago!"

Shibuya caught a glimpse of the Sandaime's face in the rear-view mirror and gulped. Tsu-bo was lucky the Sandaime loved her so much; Shibuya increased the speed of the car, zooming down the road, which thankfully, had little traffic.

"My fault?" He glared at Tsukasa, who was rather immune to his stares. "I suppose it's my fault as well for providing the funding to rebuild it?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, paying to rebuild MegaFloat is to be expected since it is _your_ fault it was destroyed!"

Shibuya sped up, the car zooming along way over the speed limit, wanting to reach before war erupted in the backseat.

Ryuji smirked, leaning into the seat. Shibuya gulped, having a feeling what Sandaime was going to say next.

"Shibuya."

"Y-Yes."

"Bill the construction costs to Tsukasa."

"WHHHHAAAT?" She whipped her head towards Ryuji, horror filling her face.

"Like you said: It was our fault it was destroyed, but it was mainly you who created all those mess. Fighting with those human robots and all."

She blinked, her jaw dropped to her chest.

"W-Wait. I-I-"

"And add on interest as well."

"You can't do that!"

"C'mon Ryuji." Tsukasa gave a nervous laugh, punching him lightly in the arm. "I was just joking. See? Hahaha!" Fake-sounding laughter filled the car.

Ryuji remained impassive.

Her laughter petered off and a worried look took over Tsukasa's face.

"C'mon, Ryuji." She frowned, considering something. "Look. I'll let you punch me back in return. Just don't add to my debt, all right?" She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself.

Instead, she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes snapped opened, and she pushed a smug-looking Ryuji away.

"You-"

"200 million yen, at least. For the construction."

Tsukasa pressed her lips together and looked out of the window instead, her face a bright red. Ryuji looked out of the window at his side, a satisfied look on his face. Shibuya looked right ahead, exasperation over the quarrelsome couple written all over his face.

* * *

"Shirogami-san." A heavyset man walked towards the three of them, a big smile on his face. "I'm glad you could make it."

Ryuji gripped the man's hand and shook it. "Kuma-Kaicho."

"Ku…ma?" Tsukasa wanted to laugh as she looked at the big man. Ryuji threw her a look, but the man threw his head man and let out a hearty laugh.

"It's ok, Shirogami-san. It's not the first time someone had the same reaction." He smiled down at Tsukasa, extending his hand towards her. "Kuma Ryo, chairman of MegaFloat. And this young lady is…?"

A slight blush coloured her face as Tsukasa shook his hand, realising how rude her reaction was.

"Koizuki Tsukasa. His bodyguard." She waved a nonchalant hand towards Ryuji.

"At such a young age?" Kuma raised an eyebrow, looking rather impressed. "And for Kuryugumi's Sandaime? That's something. Not an easy job especially for a young lady for yourself."

She waved Kuma's compliments away, a happy grin pasted on her face as whenever someone praised her. Even Kuma adding on the 'young lady' did not bother her.

"Wipe that silly look off your face."

Ryuji never did like Tsukasa smiling at other men, even though Kuma Ryo was twice their age.

"Kuma-Kaicho. How are the preparations coming along?" The chairman of MegaFloat turned his attention back to the young man, nodding his head.

"Ah yes! It's coming along nicely. All that's left is the ribbon-cutting ceremony. We're just waiting for…"

His words trailed off as a limousine pulled up near them, and reporters swarm towards it, cameras flashing, shouting things that no one could hear clearly.

Kuma sighed. "Just like him to attract attention like bees to honey." He clapped his hands together. "Since he's here, lets get started."

"Who is he?" Tsukasa frowned. She already disliked the guy, who stepped out of the limo, decked in flashy clothes, multiple rings adorning his fingers.

* * *

"That's Saitou Ken. His father owns a major conglomerate and their business expands even beyond Japan." Shibuya observed the young man posing for the cameras and frowned. "He very interested in buying over MegaFloat, but since Sandaime was the only one who wanted to take over and clear up MegaFloat's mess, buying over the shares and not to mention he contributed the most financially to the reconstruction, he's now the major shareholder. And Sandaime has no interest in selling MegaFloat anyw- Oi! Tsu-bo! Are you even listening?"

While Shibuya continued talking, Tsukasa's attention wandered, and instead observed her surroundings, keeping an eye out for any suspicious person, having no interest in anything else except for wanting to know the guy's name.

"Saitou Ken, you say?" Shibuya sighed, and nodded his head wearily. Tsukasa shrugged. "Never heard of him." She walked away, trying to find Ryuji, who had went away with Kuma Ryo to prepare for the opening ceremony. Shibuya sighed again, and followed the girl, wondering if he should just Sandaime to let him retire.

It was not an easy task to find Ryuji, given that the crowd seemed to grow exponentially by the minute, especially after Saitou Ken had arrived, bringing a whole crowd of fangirls with him. It took all of Tsukasa's will not to slap some sense into the fangirls, some of who were screaming right into her ear. Huffing and puffing, just as Tsukasa and Shibuya finally pushed themselves through towards the front, music started and the crowd quietened down as Kuma Ryo walked across the stage, towards the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the reopening of Yokosuka MegaFloat Airport!" Thunderous applause filled the air and quietened just as quickly when the man gestured at them. "Two years ago, a tragic event took place here, demolishing MegaFloat and…"

Tsukasa's attention wandered again, not really interested in listening to the story made up for the public, especially given that she had been here two years ago, a first-hand witness to whatever that had happened. Instead, she focused her attention to the stage where Ryuji was sitting. He was frowning and rubbing his jacket collar, a sign Tsukasa recognised as discomfort. She hid a grin, knowing how much Ryuji disliked attention.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Ryuji turned and looked directly at Tsukasa, who was slightly taken aback. He glared at her, as if it was her fault that he was there. Feeling somewhat safe – with the distance between them – she stuck out her tongue at him, causing Ryuji's frown to deepen. A grin spread across her face, knowing Ryuji could not do anything with so many people there.

"… And now, lets welcome Shirogami Ryuji, our major benefactor, to say a few words!" Applause broke out hesitantly as people whispered to one another, wondering about Yakuza leader.

If looks could kill, Kuma Ryo would have evaporated right on the spot.

Ryuji stood reluctantly, and walked towards the microphone. Kuma lowered the microphone stand, which was adjusted high for his height, and beamed at Ryuji, oblivious to the murderous aura the young Yakuza leader was emitting.

A high-pitched whine filled the air, and people winced at the feedback. As though that was a sign, Tsukasa saw movement from the corner of her eye and her heart skipped a beat.

"Ryuji!"

With inhumane strength and speed, she pushed through the guards on crowd control and jumped onto the stage, tackling Ryuji to the ground.

A bright flash went off.

* * *

_Kuma - Bear_

A/n: Sorry for the long delay. But like I said, I have no intentions of dropping the story and would continue, though it might take a while in between chapters. But this story now has my full attention. I'm trying to lay out the entire plot before presenting it to you guys.

Do review and tell me how you found the story. OOC? Admittedly, this is my first ever fic and the writing in the first few chapters still leave much to be desired. I'll be editing it once I completed the story.

And don't worry, I have the next chapter and a half written out already ^_~

Reviews are really, really appreciated.


	8. Smokescreen

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Chapter 7

Happy Reading!

* * *

"You do know this would be on the front page tomorrow right?"

Tsukasa stood in a corner of the room, head bent, as Ryuji let out a sigh.

"What were you thinking anyway?"

"I'd just thought… that it might be someone who wanted to hurt you…" Her head lowered even further down. "How would I know that it was a reporter?"

"There are reporters _everywhere_." He looked at Tsukasa, red-faced, and did not have the heart to push her further. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"And if it was someone who wanted to hurt me, jumping out like that, _you_ would have gotten hurt." His irritation was mainly because he had been afraid that Tsukasa would have gotten hurt. Standing in Yokosuka MegaFloat Airport brought back unpleasant memories, mainly of which seeing Tsukasa injured and yet he could not do anything to help.

"Ryuji…" Tsukasa closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax in Ryuji's arms for the instant.

"How touching." The voice dripped with sarcasm.

She jumped and turned to see the annoying guy leaning against the door. Ryuji frowned, and looked away. Like Tsukasa, he disliked the guy the instant he saw him.

"Are we ready to start again? People are getting impatient." He walked away without saying more.

Tsukasa grounded her teeth, a strong urge to punch the guy.

"Don't do anything rash." He held her arm, and shook his head. "And we'd better get going." Tsukasa stayed where she was, worry clouding her eyes again.

Ryuji looked at her, and let out a quiet sigh. "Just stay by my side, if you're worried. No one would get hurt today, not with the two of us here."

* * *

The ribbon-cutting ceremony continued without any more hitches, though there were plenty of finger-pointing and stifled laughter when Tsukasa came out. Stretching her hands above her head, Tsukasa looked around herself, trying to profile the people mentally and preventing any further embarrassment. Ryuji, a short distance from her, was busy talking with various businessmen. After all, Kuryugumi has its share of legal businesses as well.

She sniffed the air, and looked longingly at the buffet, her stomach rumbling. But she had reservations about leaving Ryuji unguarded, an uneasy feeling still lingering in her heart.

Just as her stomach made another loud growl, a plate piled high with food was right under her nose. Tsukasa practically drooled at the sight. Tearing her gaze away from the food, she looked up and beamed at the familiar sight.

"Akira-san!" She wrapped her arms around the huge man, who laughed and patted her head with his spare hand.

"Here. You look really hungry." He offered the plate of food to her. Her eyes shined with happiness as she took the plate, digging in with gusto.

"Thank you. Akira-san!" Swallowing a mouthful, she looked at him questioningly. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"It's not just me." Akira nodded towards a group of serious-looking people. "The entire division is here today."

"Evewyone fwom GWAVE?" Tsukasa spoke in surprise, her mouth full with food, and coughed.

Akira laughed and patted her gently on the back. Another hand smacked his away and Akira looked up to see Shirogami Ryuji glaring daggers at him.

"_Back off bastard."_

"_Make me."_

Akira received the unspoken message loud and clear, but did not back away.

"Ryuji!" Tsukasa looked at him, surprised. "You're done talking with those old fogeys?"

"Those are my business partners." He gave her a baleful look. "Try not to call them 'old fogeys' when they're within hearing range."

She shrugged, and stabbed another forkful of food. "Anyway, I wa- Hey! Why are you taking my food?"

Tsukasa stared at Ryuji indignantly as he grabbed her plate of food and shoved the plate back into Akira's hands.

"I'll get you another plate."

"What's wrong with that one?" She tried to grab it back, but was stopped by Ryuji. The two continued their small fight, oblivious to their surroundings. Akira could only stare on helplessly, sighing at how there always seem to be a barrier between him and the other two.

"BAKA-ZUKI!"

The familiar shout drew everyone's attention within a five-meter radius and the crowd drew back, staring as a pretty girl dressed in a bright red floor length gown stomped towards the trio. Men started to wolf whistle but rapidly shut their mouths when a mammoth-sized man who was following a short distance behind the girl shot them a look. He greeted Akira, slapping his colleague on the back.

"Asago! Kai-san!" Tsukasa brightened up and ran towards the girl, forgetting all about her food. "Long time no s-aaah!"

"Awwaacooo!" The men looked on in amusement as Asago pulled hard on Tsukasa's cheeks, stretching her face beyond possible proportions. The girl, showing no concern for own image, wore a maniacal look as she hissed at Tsukasa.

"Baka-zuki! There're really no limits to your stupidity are there?" Asago managed to somehow avoid the punches Tsukasa was throwing at her. "Jumping on Ryuji like that! What a field day the media would have with that! Bringing shame to Kuryugumi!"

"IIII waaa!" No one could understand what Tsukasa was trying to say.

"Asago."

_Snap._ She let go of her grip, and Tsukasa pressed her hands to her reddened cheeks, wincing in pain.

"Ryuji!" Asago looked down, feeling embarrassed about her lack of decorum. "I-I was just… just… Ahh!" She fell to the ground, and Tsukasa turned her nose up.

"Hah! Payback time!"

Asago grounded her teeth and despite her long gown, she jumped onto Tsukasa and the two girls started wrestling with each other. Once again the men watch in amusement, with some cheers going up.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Kai?" Akira looked towards his colleague, and let out a sigh when he saw the guy cheering the two girls on instead of stopping them. He threw a furtive glance towards Ryuji, grinding his teeth in frustration when he saw that the younger man was only looking on nonchalantly.

_Bang!_

The explosion was loud and smoke filled the air, causing people to cough and choke. Akira jumped, ducking slightly, as the air filled with screams. "Get down!" His shout proved useless as people starting swarming towards their vehicles instead, women tripping over their gowns and men losing their composure as all tried to get away.

Akira kept his ground, gritting his teeth in frustration. At this rate, it would turn into a deadly stampede.

"Tsukasa!" He whipped his head around, wanting to bring her to safety first.

"Eh?"

Tsukasa was not there anymore.

"Kai?" Akira turned and blinked, realising his mammoth-sized colleague was not by his side either.

"Ehh?"

He whipped his head back and forth, realising for the first time that the others had all disappeared. He stretched his head as high as he could, and caught a glimpse of the group all running towards where the explosion sounded, Tsukasa leading the group with her inhumane speed.

"Argh!" Unable to believe at how slow he was, Akira shouldered people aside, pushing his way towards the explosion site as well.

* * *

"Tsukasa!" Ryuji tried to keep up, letting out a growl of frustration at how Tsukasa managed to dodge the oncoming crowd and still speed up. Pushing his way through the crowd, Ryuji gritted his teeth, trying to keep Tsukasa within his sight.

His heart pounded, not from the running, but from the memories two years ago. He almost lost her then, he could not lose her now. His breath caught when he saw Tsukasa disappeared through the door; smoke billowing from it, where the explosion had most likely taken place.

"Tsukasa!"

"Tsu-bo!"

"Baka-zuki!"

_Bang! _

His eyes widened, and his heart raced.

"Tsukasa!"

* * *

A/n: I'm trying desperately to figure my way through this story. I have a general outline, but putting it into words is hard. Though reviews would definitely encourage me here ^_~

Many thanks for reading =) Apologies for the late update, though I'm hoping to complete the story by month's end (heh. talk about being optimistic)


	9. Unexpected

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Chapter 8

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Tsukasa!" His heart in his throat, Ryuji pushed ahead and ran right through the door.

And slamming right into Tsukasa, knocking her onto the ground.

"Hey!" She winced, glaring up at Ryuji, whose gun was aimed at the figure standing right in front of them.

"R-Ryuji?" Tsukasa got up, eyeing Ryuji cautiously. Perspiration dotted his forehead, his chest heaving as he panted slightly, and – what scared her most – the wild, desperate look in his eyes.

"Ryuji." Tsukasa placed her hand gently on his arm, and carefully took the gun away from him. "It's okay. It's o-"

Her words were cut off as Ryuji grabbed her into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Ryu…" Her voice trailed off when she realised Ryuji was saying something.

"Stupid. Stupid. Don't you ever dare do that again. Don't you ever run ahead of me like that again. Please." He added on softly, the plea in his voice obvious.

"Ryuji." She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands gently resting on his back. "Sorry."

"Baka-zuki!"

"Tsu-bo!"

The others arrived at the entrance, guns in hand, breathing hard. The two jumped slightly, and broke apart, turning to face Asago, Shibuya and Kai.

"Eh? What in the…" Asago stared at the figure in front of them. The look of disgust on her face deepened, as the group stood and stare at the silent figure.

"How tasteless."

The mannequin swayed slightly as a breeze blew through the door, clearing most of the smoke that the smoke bombs, at the foot of the dummy, had released, and the message written on the dummy could be seen clearly.

"Next time, it would be for real. Get yourself ready, Shirogami."

"Tsukasaaaa… Eh?" The group turned and saw a panting Akira at the door, confusion written all over his face as he took in the scene before him. Tsukasa went towards him, patting his back lightly as Akira coughed upon inhaling the remaining smoke in the air.

Ryuji turned back to the mannequin, taking in the multiple bullet holes in it, his eyes narrowing as he read the message again.

"Shibuya." The ever-loyal assistant stepped up towards his leader, a small frown on his face as he listened to the instructions given.

"I understand." Shibuya tucked his gun back into his coat and whipped out his mobile phone, muttering out instructions under his breath rapidly.

"Tsukasa. We're leaving." Ryuji walked towards the door, Shibuya behind him, grabbing her hand and dragging her along as he walked out.

"Eh? So soon? B-But what about this?" Tsukasa tried to pull away from Ryuji with no success. "Oi! Are you listening?" Tsukasa continued her futile struggle as they continued making their way towards the parking lot. Shibuya ran towards the parking lot ahead of them to get the car started.

"Shirogami-san." A heavyset man jogged towards them, his suit rumpled and perspiration pouring from his face.

"Kuma-Kaicho." Ryuji stopped in his tracks, causing Tsukasa to stumble over her footing. She managed to wring her hand away from him, rubbing it with a frown on her face.

"W-What happened?" The worried look on his face deepened. "And to think that someone blew up a bomb despite the heavy security, and wha-"

"Kuma-Kaicho." His cool voice cut through the man's blustering, and Ryuji looked at the older man, determination in his eyes. "I'll figure out what happened. But for now, can I ask you to handle situation here? The media will be all over this, and I need someone dependable to deal with everything. Can you?"

It was more like an order than a question, but it seemed to give the man some confidence. Kuma Ryo threw back his shoulders, took in a deep breath, and adjusted his tie.

"As you asked, Shirogami-san. I'll do my best." There was a small smile on his face, as his admiration for the young man grew, being able to keep a cool head no matter what.

Ryuji nodded his head and reached out for Tsukasa again, resuming his walk towards the car, where Shibuya had driven it near.

"Ryuji! What is going on?" Tsukasa was exasperated, as she tried to keep up with him. "Don't you want to find out what's going on here?" He gave no reply.

"Ryuji! Oi, Ryuji!"

"Tsukasa." The two stopped right next to the door of the car. He looked right at her, and gave a small shake of his head. "Not now."

The look on his face was so serious that she did not even have the heart to poke fun at him. Tsukasa remained unusually quiet throughout the trip home, shooting looks at an equally quiet Ryuji now and then.

* * *

Tsukasa draped herself over the couch, and let out a long drawn-out sigh. It had been three days since the smoke bomb incident at Yokosuka MegaFloat Airport, and absolutely nothing else had happen since.

She was bored.

"Meowr?" Tsukasa looked down at her feline companion lounging on the floor, and gave the black cat an affectionate rub between her ears.

"Sorry, Kali. I don't feel up to wrestling today." The cat purred, enjoying the touch. Tsukasa sighed again.

"What's the matter, Tsu-bo?"

"Bun-san!" She was instantly alert, up on her feet. "Where's Ryuji?"

The older man laughed. "Sandaime isn't done with his meeting yet. He might not be done for hours. Why don't you go out and visit your brothers or something?"

She gave him a baleful stare. "I'm not leaving Ryuji. The person behind the bombing still isn't caught! I'm not going to leave his side."

Shibuya adjusted his glasses, a small smile on his face. It was quite endearing to see how Tsu-bo sticks to the Sandaime's side.

"Especially if there's going to be fighting!" Tsukasa's eyes gleamed with delight, her face lighting up with joy as she imagined kicking some behinds.

Shibuya sighed.

"Bun-san." Tsukasa huffed as she continued to mock-punch the air. "Who do you think is behind all these anyway?"

The advisor rubbed his chin in wonder. "Hmm… It could be a rival group, though most groups I know of have affiliated themselves with Kuryugumi, especially after what happened two years back." He shrugged. "Maybe it's just some punks who ought to better sense than engaging Kuryugumi."

"Punks, huh." Tsukasa grinned. "Well, they wouldn't be so cocky after they get a taste of my Tsukasa Kick!"

The man winced slightly, already feeling some pity for the poor soul who decided to take on Kuryugumi.

A shrill scream that filled the air interrupted Tsukasa's 'practice' and had Shibuya and Kali shaking their heads to clear the ringing in their ears once it stopped.

"What was _that_?" The older man looked around in horror, wondering if it was some new alarm, when he saw Tsukasa checking her mobile nonchalantly. "Was that your mobile _tone_?"

Tsukasa looked up from her phone and grinned. "Yep! That was Sho when I practised my new headlock on him."

"A-And you'd thought it would be good to record and use it as your message tone?"

"It was Toshi who recorded it!" She was defensive. "He thought it would be funny. And it is!" A wide grin spread across her face and Shibuya only sighed, feeling overwhelming pity for her brothers.

"Who messaged you anyway? Takuma-san?"

"Nope." Tsukasa frowned as she scrolled through the message, reading it aloud. "Meet me by the fountain in Central Plaza in 30 min time. Shiki."

Silence.

"EHHH?" Tsukasa and Shibuya cried out simultaneously.

"H-How did that Scorpion get my number?"

"I- It must be some mistake. Tsu-bo, you can't go."

"That idiot! Doesn't he know it'll take me more than half an hour to travel to Central Plaza?"

"Tsu-bo! Are you even listening? You. Can't. Go." There was finality in Shibuya's voice as he looked towards the younger girl.

"But Bun-san, you just told me I should go out and leave Ryuji to his meeting! It would take hours, right?"

"Tsu-bo!" He threw his hands in despair. "Sandaime would have a fit if you go meet Scorpion. Half-siblings or not, that Scorpion was once an enemy!"

"But he came and apologise after that, didn't he? Together with Sato Gozaemon version 2."

"Sato Gozaemon _version 2_?"

"Yeah! The nicer version, the original one. Not the one who tried to kill everyone."

Shibuya sighed yet again. Tsukasa was going to be the death of him. "You mean Misumi-san, not Shiva." He looked up again, startled. "Wait. Don't try and change the topic. You are not going to leave the h- Tsu-bo!"

Tsukasa had a fascinating trait – the more someone tried to stop her from doing something, the more she would do it.

"It'll be alright, Bun-san. Don't worry so much." Tsukasa waved as she walked away. "I'll be back even before Ryuji is done with his meeting."

Shibuya cringed as he watched her retreating back, pondering about his options.

Stop Tsukasa forcefully and receive a violent beating.

Inform Sandaime and maybe receive a violent beating.

Keep quiet about everything, but if Tsukasa gets hurt, he would definitely get more than a violent beating.

He groaned, and made his way towards the conference room.

* * *

A/n: Secret, but I think Shiki's actually a good guy underneath it all =D He was just… misguided, and in love with Misumi.

Anyway, so much for finishing the story before month's end. Hah. Will try my utmost best to update asap, but the lack of reviews isn't helping much. Seriously no thoughts after reading? Likes? Dislikes?

Thanks ShreddingRibbons, deets1 and cherryberrytree. I truly appreciate all your thoughts and comments =)


	10. Sudden Attack

Tokyo Crazy Paradise

Chapter 9

Happy Reading!

* * *

Her older half-brother was already waiting for her when she arrived. He sat by the fountain, arms crossed, and looking very pissed off. His eyes narrowed when he saw her as he stood to meet her.

"You're late." He spat out those words forcefully.

"I'm _sorry_." Tsukasa rolled her eyes. "You asked me out on such short notice. How was I supposed to reach here on time anyway?"

"_What_?" Shiki snorted disbelievingly. "_I_ asked you out? More like _you_ demanded me to come out immediately, or you would kill me! I had to reschedule my date with Misumi!"

"_What_?" Tsukasa huffed indignantly. "_Me_? Why would I want to ask you…" Her words trailed off.

She slowly met Shiki's eyes, and realization hit both of them. Central Plaza was eerily quiet that day. Though there were many people, it seemed as if everyone's attention was on the two of them. The usual hustle and bustle of activity was missing. She gave a nervous laugh, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else? Now? B-Big brother."

"T-That's right. We should leave, l-little sister."

Shiki was equally nervous. The two huddled together, with Shiki – reluctantly – placing an arm around the younger girl and Tsukasa – unwillingly – doing the same, trying to look like siblings on a normal outing. The two barely took a step when they were suddenly surrounded. The people had smirks on their faces and even the harmless old man who was selling bottled drinks by the fountain a minute ago looked like he was out for blood.

The two unlikely allies backed up slowly, and Tsukasa slowly reached for her bugworm, not wanting to make any sudden moves without knowing what their enemies might have up their sleeves.

"Can you take care of yourself?" She muttered under her breath, her sharp eyes flitting left and right as she assessed the situation.

He cracked his knuckles, and he slipped on the metal claw he hid underneath his jacket. "Don't underestimate me. Worry about yourself more." The two stood back-to-back, and despite their constant objections, they never looked more like siblings than now.

It was that harmless looking old man who made the first move, as he leaped towards Tsukasa. She dodged easily and countered with a kick in his stomach, sending him with a loud 'splash' into the fountain. The 'splash' seemed to be a signal as everyone moved in on them simultaneously.

Tsukasa and Shiki jumped apart as everyone lunged towards them. Tsukasa whirled around and gave the nearest guy a kick, throwing him against several others. She then flung her bugworm out, catching another guy and adding him onto the growing pile of people on the floor. Shiki dodged a punch and countered with his own using his metal claw, knocking the guy right out. The two fought steadily, and despite the odds, they were winning.

Tsukasa panted, it being a long time since she fought for so long against so many. She took a step back, and her back met with Shiki's. Shiki breathed hard, wincing as he clutched his side where someone was lucky enough to land a kick. He leaned back slightly onto Tsukasa, and the odd duo took a breather as they re-assessed the situation.

Most of the men were lying on the floor groaning, but there were still quite a few alert ones who managed to avoid the two and were now slowly advancing upon the tired pair.

"Man… Wha…" Shiki breathed hard. "What are these guys on? Who did you offend now?"

Tsukasa snorted. "What? Me? Who did _you_ offend?" She looked at the enemies sprawled on the floor. "It doesn't look like they're on that drug anyway. Otherwise they wouldn't even feel pain."

The two straightened up and look towards the remaining enemies – tough, mean looking and still full of energy – who stopped a short distance from them. Tsukasa held up her bugworm and glared at the guys.

"Who sent you? What do you want?"

Shiki shuddered involuntarily; somewhat glad he was not on the receiving end of Tsukasa's glare, which was so much like that woman's. The man closest to them smirked, and mumbled something that neither could catch.

"_What_? Speak up!" Tsukasa was getting frustrated, itching to just punch the living daylights out of them.

"Hogougumi."

The two froze when they heard that word, their eyes widening in surprise. Tsukasa slowly met Shiki's eyes before looking back to the men in front of them. She let down her bugworm and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsukasa tried to inch to the side. Shiki looked at her as if she grew another head. "Maybe you mistaken us for someone else?" She pasted a big smile on her face. "But it's okay, I don't hold grudges. Well, see you around." She grabbed onto Shiki's hand and ran as fast as she could.

_Bang! Bang!_

An 'eep!" escaped from her lips as Tsukasa jumped back, knocking right into Shiki, the first bullet grazing her cheek while the second missed her by an inch. She turned and glared at the man, while Shiki rubbed his nose, which Tsukasa accidentally punched when she jumped backwards.

"That's dangerous." She took a step forward, and once again Shiki was thankful he did not have to deal with her wrath. "Playing with guns in public." She touched her cheek, the blood smearing her fingers.

"What if someone gets hurt?"

The aura surrounding her was totally different from just now. Hearing 'Hogougumi' did nothing to improve her mood either. The bugworm was still in her hand, the chain dangling menacingly. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

Shiki blinked when the girl in front of him just seemingly vanished from under his nose and re-appeared right in front of the guy with the gun. The guy jumped, shocked at how fast her movements were. Tsukasa grabbed hold of the gun, forcing the muzzle under his neck. His eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What! W-Wait!" He did not look as fearsome now that Tsukasa was the one controlling the gun.

"Who. Sent. You." The guy swallowed hard, shaking slightly under Tsukasa's glare and voice.

"Tell me now."

"W-Wait. T-They just said the ones who killed the remnants of H-Hogougumi would be rewarded!" The guy spoke hurriedly. "No one said that they would be this _strong_." He muttered the last bit under his breath, but Tsukasa caught it.

The guy blinked, and could have sworn he saw flowers blooming around the shortie holding him hostage.

However, whatever he might have saw disappeared just as fast when she pressed the muzzle deeper into his neck.

"They? Who's 'they'?"

"I-I-" He looked around, willing his comrades to help him out, but he could see no one. A laugh from his left caught his attention and he turned to see the blond guy with the metal claw sitting on one of his buddies. Shiki smirked.

"Looking for your other friends?" He waved a nonchalant hand around. "Don't bother. I took care of the rest of them."

"_What_?" Tsukasa turned, furious, scaring Shiki a little with her expression. "_All _of them?" She pouted. "Not fair!"

"Not _fair_?" He snorted. "This isn't a game."

"But I wanted to fight some more!"

"You were planning on running away a few minutes ago!"

"But I didn't! Why didn't you leave some for me?"

"You- Argh!" Shiki let out an exasperated sigh, once again wondering how on earth he could be related with this illogical girl in front of him.

The guy – sensing a chance with the shortie busy bickering with the blondie – shoved Tsukasa, breaking her grip on the gun. Tsukasa turned back, remembering that there was still another guy ahead of her. She stumbled, her eyes widening as the remaining guy aimed the gun towards her, laughing almost maniacally when he thought about the reward. Shiki swore, running towards the two. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

_Bang!_

* * *

A/n: Whoa. Looong time. If you're still reading this, thank you and kudos to you!

I'll definitely complete this story, though when is one big question mark. I have a rough idea of the plot, but putting it down in words is haaard.

Anyways, if you are still reading this, a review would be much appreciated! Not to mention boosting my morale! =D


End file.
